fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Playn' Hooky
Playn" Hooky is episode number 2 of Pingy the Penguin. It is based of of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Hooky". Cast Pingy as SpongeBob James as Mr. Krabs Igor as Patrick TGB1 as Squidward Yandere-Chan as Pearl Carkle as Gary GoCitizens as Remainder of Cast Plot One morning at The Animator Inn, Pingy is mopping the floors when suddenly, James bursts in and tries to warn everyone about the fishing hooks that have been appearing lately. Nobody in the building seems to care about them, except for Pingy, who is terrified at the thought of fishing hooks. Later, Pingy is brewing coffee when Igor arrives and informs Pingy about the carnival. Pingy says he can't go, as he's still at work. Igor then suggests that Pingy should just take a break, which Pingy agrees too. When they arrive at the carnival, Pingy realizes that there are fishing hooks at the carnival! Igor then convinces him that you can ride on the hooks, but jump back down before going too high. Meanwhile, TGB1 is having a terrible time handling the lunch rush for two reasons; One: He's not as fast as Pingy. Two: He's a HORRIBLE chef! James soon takes notice, and realizes that Pingy took an unauthorized, overextended break, and sets out to find him. Leaving TGB1 to the wrath of the angry customers. James soon finds Pingy, but is unable to stop him from riding another hook. James thinks that Pingy has died, but is outraged when Pingy returns alive. He makes Pingy and Igor vow that they will never go near fishing hooks again. The next morning, Pingy is on his way to work. Igor says that they should go on the hooks again, even though they took the vow. Despite Pingy's best efforts, he ultimately rides on a hook. And you know what happened when he did? Pingy realizes that the hook is caught on his animatronic costume, and goes to The Animator Inn for help. James says that the only thing to do is remove his costume in front of everyone in the building. Pingy does not want to remove the costume; as that would just leave him as a "naked endoskeleton". James says he understands, but will not help Pingy. As Pingy gets reeled in, he grabs on to the building's signpost. His costume rips off. Pingy is relieved, but his happiness soon turns into embarrassment when he is catapulted onto one of the building's windows putting his nude body on display for everyone inside. It's then revealed that TGB1 was the one using the fishing hook Pingy was caught on. James congratulates him, they both remark on how Pingy would remember this for a long time and share a laugh. The episode ends with Igor inside of a can of Tuna Transcript open up to the outside The Animator Inn TGB1:(Offscreen) Pingy, are you finished with those floors yet? then cut to the interior of the building, Pingy is mopping the floors Pingy: Almost! There's a coffee stain under Table 6. comes into the scene James: THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK I TELL YOU! THE HOOKS! THE HOOKS! (Runs up to the register where TGB1 is.) So there I was, just minding my own business, and- TGB1: Yea, I'd love to listen to another one of your tall tales James, but I have to do my weekly trash can inspection. (Gets into a trash can, and puts a "Do Not Disturb" sign over the lid.) Pingy: What's wrong James? WIP Category:Pingy Productions